Life and Love
by XxBloodsbanexX
Summary: They met an obstacle neither of them was ready to face. And now Nana is going to a place where Popo cannot follow.


**Ice Climbers didn't have their own Fanfiction, so I had to put this under Super Smash Bros. I hope no one minds... It takes place in their own game (sort of), not during the actual Smash games. The song used is called My Life and My Love. Message me if you want a link to it. And I don't own any of it. So there. **

**Please don't hurt me...**

* * *

Popo sat on a log in front of a wooden cottage. A warm light from the chimney could be seen through the window, and as the front door opened the warmth from the inside made its way onto the boy's face. A voice came from within. Popo shook his head and waited until the door was shut again. He held his head in his hands. The cold and bitter wind pushed against his parka, tugging at his sleeves and freezing the sparkling tears escaping past his eyes.

_What can I do?_

_What have I done?_

_What is there left for me now you are gone?_

**_~o~_**

_Nana pounded on the snow with bruised shaking hands, but it was frozen. Her breath came out in short white puffs. The snow was beginning to ice over her hair and eyelashes. The young girl called again for his name, but there was no answer. She could barely hear the howling beyond her icy prison. Nana tried to calm her panicking heart and backed up against the walls of snow. She wrapped her arms around her legs, curling into a pink ball. She was desperate, trying to remember what warmth was. Her fingers were numb; Nana's vision had begun to cloud over. Burying her face in her parka, Nana quietly wished for him to come and save her. But by the time light found its way into the hole she was in, the girl had long since lost consciousness._

Why did you have to go?

Why, only now I know

there will be no other one…

**_~o~_**

Popo had been the one to find her - his hammer had smashed through the thick wall of ice surrounding Nana. He'd fallen to his knees, carefully smashing around her until eventually he could reach both arms into the hole. He pulled her blue, unconscious body from its prison.

Nana momentarily awoke. She looked at Popo with clouded vision, and their similar grey-blue eyes connected. Nana raised a weak hand and tried to speak, but her voice failed her. The girl slowly closed her eyes as Popo struggled out of his own jacket, wrapping it around Nana's neck.

With the help of the adults they were able to get Nana back down to town safely. Popo ran behind them. The dark sky above stared down, steely, harsh, and ruthless as the frozen wilderness below its belly.

_All that I could ever hope for_

_All that I could ever long for_

_So much to say to you, so much to share with you_

_My life and my love_

**_~o~_**

_Now she was wrapped in warm blankets, but it was too late. The doctor had come and gone, and following his departure was the somber tone of defeat. The man hadn't said a word to Nana, but she knew. She knew by the silence of the building, and she knew because of the growing ache in her hands and stomach. The girl knew what was to come because he had not come in to see her yet, to comfort her, to laugh about how needlessly worried he was over her. To warm her with his playful smile. _

_Nana weakly gazed out of the window. Tiny sprites of snow gently fell from the crisp blue sky. She let out a rack of coughs before trying to fall back to sleep._

**_~o~_**

"Are you sure?"

He already knew the answer, and she knew it. The woman before him didn't even bother to give him a verbal reply. She dabbed the tear sliding from her eye and touched Popo's cheek. The sadness in her eyes told him everything.

The boy stood there in the hallway, a fire glowing in the living room, and with him holding no desire to go to it. He stared at the door before him as if it were some great looming Nitpicker. One, unlike many others, he would have to face alone.

_Oh, how can I bare what lies ahead?_

_Living without you with so much unsaid…_

**_~o~_**

_He entered with no smile on his face, no brushing off of the danger, no relief showing in his eyes. Popo stood at the doorway, hand still clenching the silver knob, staring brokenly at Nana as she lay in the bed. The girl had to force herself to keep her eyes open for him. She smiled weakly, twitching her fingers, silently asking him to come closer._

_Popo slowly ventured into the room. It was warmer than the hallway - a bowl of heated water sat by the bed, along with a few candles burning beside her. Popo grabbed a stool and set it beside her bed. He sat down and thought in silence. "Hi..." he whispered eventually. Nana smiled again and rasped, "Popo. Hi."_

_The male Eskimo's face was reddening. He attempted a smile. "Th-the doctor... says you're going to be... fine... That you'll just need a little sleep and you'll be back outside in a few days..."_

_"Popo, you're a bad liar." The boy frowned, lip trembling. Nana gently giggled only to choke, starting another round of harsh coughing. Blinking away the tears, she continued, "But don't worry. It's a good thing."_

**_~o~_**

Popo was desperately trying to swallow the burning fire in his throat, the heavy tears that pushed against his eyes and made his head hurt. "Don't laugh N-Nana," he mumbled as the tears started to fall. "This is s-s-serious... I-I don't think you're going to be okay..."

He watched as Nana's eyes started to sparkle with her own sadness. She lifted a hand and brushed her fingers against Popo's face, much like the woman outside had. She rested her palm on his cheek, staring deep into his eyes. Water dripped slowly onto her pillow, turning it a watery grey color. "I wonder why this had to happen..."

"I should have k-kept a better eye on you. You were b-behind me. I should have heard the avalanche coming -"

Nana closed her eyes and shushed Popo gently, ending his ramble. His wet tears fell faster onto her blanket, dotting it with dark green spots. "I'm sorry Nana, I'm sorry..."

_And to remember our journey together_

_Why is this where it has led?_

**_~o~_**

_It was getting harder to stay awake, getting more difficult to see. Nana's hand slid down to rest against Popo's neck. She sighed and muttered between her blue lips, "I'm happy with what I've gotten out of my life..."_

_"Nana, please..."_

_"No. I've loved every second of it. I love climbing and the snow... It's everything I could have ever wanted. I have no regrets." Nana hacked again. Her chest was pulsing with hot pain. She used her free hand to rid herself of the tears, but they wouldn't stop._

Oh, All that I could ever hope for…

**_~o~_**

"Nana I'll miss you, always," Popo whispered, his tiny voice cracking. He took a hold of Nana's hand and held it between his own. It felt so cold and hard between his two hands. He noticed how much smaller it was. The palms were coarse from using her wooden mallet, but they were still soft. He held it close to his face and Nana twitched her fingers, her nails tickling his chin. "I'll never forget you. I can't tell you how much..." He choked again and couldn't destroy the small sob that escaped him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to regain control.

_Oh, All that I could ever long for…_

**_~o~_**

_"Popo, I love you, okay?"_

_The boy let out another quiet sob and Nana could feel his chest jerking with the tears. She breathed deeply. It hurt even to do that. The girl twitched her fingers again in hopes of reclaiming his attention. "My life... has been great... Thanks..." She shivered. "Popo, it's getting harder to see you."_

**_~o~_**

Popo hurriedly wiped away the tears, looking down at Nana's frail body again. Her face was becoming pale, her eyes stormy and unclear.

"I love you too Nana."

"There isn't enough time..."

Popo frowned. "Time for what?"

Nana's hand was becoming heavy. Popo held it closer, tighter. "Hm?"

"So much... Popo. I love you. Don't go." With this last sentence Nana's true fear arose. She stared longingly at Popo and intertwined her fingers with his. Her tears reflected the flakes dancing in the wind, just beyond the window glass.

_So much to say to you_

**_~o~_**

_Her mind was fading. Her sight had darkened. Nana caressed his face with the last of her strength and enjoyed his warmth as she drifted away into the cold beauty of the darkness and image of the Northern Lights._

So much to share with you

My life and my love

**_~o~_**

Her hand lost its grip.

Popo closed his eyes and held her hand in his. The life was gone out of it. He'd watched as she breathed her last breath.

Reaching down the bed, he gripped her pink parka and gently rested it over her face. Then, pulling it back, he looked at her for a last time. Popo ran a finger across her forehead. He then replaced the jacket, and after another five minutes Popo left the room.

He went outside where the snow kept falling and sat down on a log. Popo looked up at the high sun and then looked beside him. His and Nana's mallets were leaning against the wall. He reached for them, setting them both on his sides and quietly watched as the snowflakes fell against his hands, melting against the warmth of his skin.

_My life and my love_

_My love…_


End file.
